Twister Anyone?
by WhiteChedda
Summary: Cameron and House are having a little fun, when Cameron decides to play a risque version of the game Twister...


House was sitting on the couch with Cameron straddled over him. She began to kiss him passionately, letting her tongue explore the wetness of his mouth. As the kiss deepened, House reached up her blouse and cupped her breasts. He began to play with her erect nipples, twisting and rubbing them, as Cameron moaned with pleasure. Cameron could feel House's arousal building up, straining against his jeans, and she longed to let it free, but she wanted to have a little fun first.

Cameron broke the kiss and made her way to the softness of his earlobe and began to nibble on it. She licked it with her tongue and then blew on it, sending chills up and down House's spine. As she got closer she whispered to House " I have an idea for a game we can play" House grabbed her shoulders and held her in front of him, staring intently into her eyes. Both their eyes burning with intense desire for eachother. "Oh really? Do tell" House replied before going in for another kiss, but a finger gently pressed against his lips stopping him. Cameron was all to aware of what House was going to do, and she wasn't going to let him have her just yet.

Cameron got up from House, careful not to hurt his leg, and stood up. She leaned over House and seductively licked her lips, all the while knowing that this would just send House into a frenzy.

"I'll be right back"

Cameron made her way down the hallway, swaying her hips purposely as House stared after her. House sat there on the couch feeling anxious. His cock began to hurt as he longed to slip it inside of Cameron and thrust it against her soft moist walls. _God what is taking her so long? House thought to himself. She can't leave me hanging here like this. He gave a little smirk at the thought of what he just said. _He was about to get up from the couch to go find Cameron, when she came into the room completely naked holding a Twister Board.

House was awestruck. He didn't know if it was because the love of his life was standing there right in front of him in all her glory or the fact that she was holding a Twister Board. Before he could get rid of the lump in his throat and talk, Cameron began to rub her clit. House was mesmerized. At one point, he took his hand and wiped his face to check if he was drooling. _What is she doing? Say something you, idiot!_ Uh...Uh...Ca...Cameron, what's going on?"

"

"Well it's always been a fantasy of mine to play naked twister and now I think it is the perfect time to fulfill that fantasy, especially with you"

House's jaw dropped and his eyes shot wide open. If someone told him 20 years ago that he would be playing naked twister with a young hot broad, he would have never believed it. He just hoped his leg wouldn't get in the way. House watched Cameron as she took the mat out and laid it on the floor. When Cameron had to bend over and smooth out the creases, House couldn't contain himself, and he stuck his hand in his pants and began to rub. _Oh god, I wish I could stick it in her ass right now. _When Cameron was done, she turned around and saw House with his eyes closed, rubbing his shaft. She made her way over to House, grabbed his hands, and pulled them from his pants. She took his right index finger and stuck it in her mouth licking it up and down. She then made him stick the same finger in his mouth and lick it. After that, she grabbed his hand and traced his finger from the nape of her neck, down to the groove in between her breasts, and finally making it's way to the moistness of her clit. She began to rub it there and House leaned in to kiss her, getting more turned on as she released moans in between their kisses.

The heat was building up in Cameron's belly and if she didn't do something now, she was surely going to scream House's name out in ecstasy. She wanted him to rub her clit faster, but it would have to wait, right now she needed to get him ready to play her game. So Cameron broke the kiss again and stood up. House let out a disappointed moan as she lifted herself off of his lap. _Why is she teasing me like this? Come on._

Cameron stood in front of him, while he sat on the couch. She reached out her hand to help him get up. She then proceeded to take of his shirt. By this time, House is very horny and all he wants to do is throw Cameron on the couch and fuck her hard. Harder than he has ever done before. To House's amazement, Cameron kneels down and begins unbuttoning his pants. _I'm def. getting a blowjob he thought to himself._ Growing harder by the minute as he thought of Cameron's wet lips engulfing his member, stroking up and down. He imagined her flicking the head with her tongue, as a little precum came out, and sucking it all up. He imagined his pounding arousal in her mouth as she stared up at him with those cool green eyes, full of want and love. Just thinking of this was bringing him to the edge of relief, but Cameron snapped him back to reality.

"House?"

"Wh...what babe?"

"I'm going to take off your boxers and then we can play okay?"

"Yeah! Just be careful of Zeus. You know how big he can get sometimes"

"Zeus?"

"My dick. I decided to name it after the most powerful Greek god. After all, you have compared me to God before. I thought it suited me well."

Cameron gave a little chuckle at this, while she slipped House's boxers off. She could see his hard cock straining against the silk fabric of his boxers. To her surprise, she didn't realize how big it was and as she gently removed the boxers from his thighs, exposing his manhood, Zeus bounced up and grazed Cameron's cheek ever so slightly. This sent sparks down both their bodies. It was going to be a challenge to start the game, but even more of a challenge to finish it.

"Alright lets play" Cameron said as she got up off the floor and headed towards the mat, dragging House with her by the hand.

"You know how to play right?"

"Are you serious? Come on, Steve could even play this game"

"Okay" Cameron spun the wheel and it landed on LEFT HAND BLUE. Both of them reached down and put their hands on the first blue spot on the left. House and Cameron let out a giggle because they hadn't planned do that. Their arms glided up against one another and each began to sweat at the feel of eachothers' skin rubbing up against their own.

"You spin, House" House used his right hand and spun the wheel. LEFT FOOT BLUE. Cameron spun it once more. RIGHT FOOT GREEN. It was House's turn again. RIGHT HAND GREEN. Now, Cameron and House caught themselves in quite a predicament. Cameron was facing up, with her back to the mat, while House was facing down. His arousal pressed against her belly, wiping the sweat that was forming. Her chest pressed against his, as her nipples traced his chest hair. They both looked at eachother with desire and knew there were going to be no winners, except in the bedroom.

House eased himself off of Cameron, grabbed her hand, and led her into the bedroom. He laid Cameron on the bed, taking in her beauty and allure. He sat beside her stroking his hand on her thigh.

"House, I want you now" And with a smile tugging at his lips, House positioned himself on top of her. He began to kiss her neck, making his way down to her swollen breasts, taking them into his mouth. He toyed with her nipples and she groaned with pleasure. He took his right hand and slipped two fingers inside her, letting his thumb rub her throbbing clit. While House was kissing her, Cameron whispered "I want you in me now" She didn't know how long she could last with his fingers inside her and she wanted to experience the fullfilment of his member. House removed his fingers and Cameron grabbed his dick and guided it into her. House thrusted it in harder and harder , until they met eachother's motions. His dick sliding against the soft walls, engulfing all that was him. Cameron climaxed first. Her muscles contracting all around his pounding dick. They grasped it tight as if they would never let go. This was to much for House. He exploded inside her, as his penis pumped the juices through her body. They collasped on one another, embracing eachothers' sweaty bodies.

House took his hand and lifted Cameron's chin, penetrating her green eyes with his.

"I never knew twister could be so much fun"

"House..."

"I mean when I slipped my..."

"HOUSE!"

House woke up and turned over in bed to face the woman lying next to him. He was planning to see Cameron staring back, but to his surprise it wasn't Cameron.

"That must have been some hell of a dream, House" Cuddy whispered as she looked into his eyes.

"Yeah, I was dreaming about you and your funbags"

Cuddy gave him a little slap and then kissed him on the lips before going back to bed.

"I'm going to the bathroom. I'll be right back" But Cuddy just groaned as sleep was overtaking her body once more.

House limped into the bathroom and pulled his boxers down. It was a dream alright. A wet dream. House giggled a little and resolved to fix the situation in the morning.

He climbed back into bed, falling asleep with a smile on his face, because tomorrow he was going to break it off with Cuddy, invite Cameron over for dinner, and go to the store to buy Twister...


End file.
